Crimson
by Wildy Storyteller
Summary: Después del homicidio de una chica, los principales sospechosos son los amigos de la victima. Después de encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de la joven en casa de uno de sus compañeros de clase las investigaciones para encontrar al culpable dan inicio.
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 _ **I**_

* * *

 _Fairy_Ann14:_

 _Tomar café siempre es toda una aventura contigo :)_

* * *

— ¡Anna, basta! — Exclamó la rubia entre risas mientras la pelirroja hacía tonterías con un par de pajillas. — Nos van a echar de aquí. — Murmuró su mejor amiga tratando de detenerla.

— Relájate Els, además, ¿Acaso estamos molestando a alguien? — Cuestionó con notable despreocupación.

— Quizá a aquellos ancianos que nos están mirando con desprecio. — Contestó Elsa apuntándolos disimuladamente. —, ¿Nunca podemos tener una charla normal, Anna?

— Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas Elsy. — Dijo Anna. —, tenemos que disfrutar nuestro último día de libertad, se acabaron las vacaciones, ¡No estoy lista para ir a la escuela!

— No dramatices Anna. — Comentó la rubia. —, además estaremos juntas, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?, estoy segura de que la preparatoria no es la gran cosa, no digo que será _High School Musical_ , pero tampoco será una cárcel. Probablemente te guste más que la secundaria.

— Es una escuela, Elsa. — Habló la pelirroja. —, Jamás me gustará una escuela, si por mi fuera no seguiría estudiando, pero mi madre tiene esas ideas de que si no estudias no serás nadie en la vida, hasta donde yo se Katy Perry no estudió mucho que digamos y ahora es millonaria y conoce a Orlando Bloom, ¿Conoceré a Orlando Bloom en la preparatoria? ¡No!

Elsa solo río ante el inmaduro comportamiento de su mejor amiga. La pelirroja fingiendo estar molesta le arrojó una servilleta al rostro y Elsa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

— Nos conocimos en pre escolar, desde entonces fuimos inseparables. — Contó la pelirroja mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas con una de las mangas de su suéter. —, estuvimos juntas desde entonces, nos tuvimos que separar un poco en preparatoria porque quedamos en grupos diferentes, pero siempre nos veíamos entre clases, almorzábamos juntas.

— ¿Podrías hablarme un poco sobre el círculo de amigos de Elsa? — Cuestionó el agente de la policía. —, ¿Con quienes hablaba más, compañeros de clase, alguien por fuera de la escuela?

— A ella le costaba hacer amigos. — Comenzó a responder Anna. —, era muy tímida, por mucho tiempo solo su primo y yo fuimos sus únicos amigos, con otras personas apenas y cruzaba palabras, pero al entrar a preparatoria creo que intentó ser más sociable y a veces salía con sus compañeros a fiestas, al cine o simplemente iban a alguna casa de uno de ellos.

— ¿Sabe si ella era más cercana con algunos de ellos a comparación de con el resto? — Preguntó el agente, la pelirroja se mostró pensativa por un momento.

— Quizá con un chico, él se acercó a ella desde el inicio del curso y creo que ambos se agradaban. — Comentó la adolescente. —, Hans Westergaard, ese es su nombre, pero no creo que él haya sido capaz de hacerle algo como...— La pelirroja estalló en llanto, no pudiendo mantenerse calmada ante la situación; su mejor amiga había muerto.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hola! Aquí Wildy con una nueva historia.

Este fic tendrá capitulos relativamente cortos y según yo tengo previsto no será muy larga. Bueno espero que les guste, a pesar de que como ya leyeron, Elsita ya esta muerta.

Realmente es una historia en la que convine varias cosas que investigue, algunas cosas que me sucedieron este 2018 (nada grave xd) y un cortometraje que creo que no esta en internet porque lo vi en una exposicion de fin de curso


	2. 2

_**II**_

* * *

 _South_Hans13:_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, gracias por existir, eres la mejor._

 _Conocerte ha sido de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, diviértete aunque sea un poco hoy, Reina de hielo._

 _Y no te alcoholices demasiado...sin mi :)_

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el inicio del ciclo escolar y Hans se había adaptado bastante bien en su grupo, parecía agradarles a todos en su aula de clases e incluso a personas de otros grupos, pero el pelirrojo no había podido evitar fijarse en cierta rubia que parecía siempre apartada del resto.

Con confianza y haciendo gala de su sonrisa más engreída se acercó a su compañera de clase y tomó asiento en el pupitre delante de ella, tomando una postura que él creía atractiva para las chicas.

— ¿Elsa, cierto? — La chica algo confundida asintió con la cabeza, era más que evidente que se encontraba incómoda ante esa situación. — Habrá una fiesta ya sabes, por el inicio de las clases y el resto del grupo estábamos pensando que deberíamos conocernos mejor, intentar ser amigos y pasarla bien antes de que los profesores se pongan pesados con tareas y proyectos.

— Yo... — Comenzó a hablar con algo de timidez.

— Oh, vamos. Será divertido. — Trató de convencerla, más la jovencita no parecía muy convencida. —, no vas a morirte por ir a una fiesta.

Ella pareció sonreírle un poco ante aquel comentario.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿La víctima y us...

— ¡Elsa! ¡Su nombre era Elsa! — Interrumpió al agente policial.

— Eso lo se. — Dijo el hombre. —, pero es el protocolo referirse así a la victim... — El pelirrojo golpeó con fuerza la mesa. — ¡Jovencito, no le permito ese comportamiento en el interrogatorio!

— ¡Usted escuché! — Exclamó Hans notablemente alterado. —, ella no es un simple caso que pueden desechar si acaso no logran encontrar a quien le hizo daño, ella no es solo un montón de papeleo, su nombre es Elsa y ella era la persona más buena que he conocido, era increíble y siempre estaba allí para sus amigos, ella no era algo insignificante...

— No digo que lo fuera. — Habló el hombre. —, Necesito que se calme y me diga todo lo que sepa sobre ella, cualquier cosa podría ayudarnos a dar con quien la asesinó.

— No lo entiendo. — Dijo él ya más calmado mientras miraba fijamente a una esquina de la sala de interrogatorios. —, ¿Por qué alguien le haría algo así a Elsa?, ¿Quién haría algo así?

— Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar. — Habló el hombre. —, pero para que podamos dar con el culpable necesito de su cooperación, ¿Sabe con quienes tenía mayor relación, Elsa?

— Se que Anna Summer era su mejor amiga, recuerdo que a algunas fiestas que hicimos llevó a su primo; parecían ser muy unidos. — Habló Hans. —, creo que con varios de los compañeros de clase se llevaba muy bien, Mérida, Jazmín, Tadashi, ¡No lo se!, ella era una buena persona, no puedo pensar en ninguna persona que hubiese querido verla muerta.


	3. 3

**_III_**

* * *

 _Kris_Sven3_

 _¡Te adoro con todo mi corazón, niña! Eres la mejor prima que alguien podría desear, gracias por tu amistad, tu apoyo incondicional, incluso también por tu sarcasmo y las bromas. Feliz cumpleaños Els._

* * *

— ¿Quién diría que alguna vez vendrías a una fiesta de este estilo?. — Dijo el rubio acercándose a ella. — ¿Cerveza?

— Soy menor de edad. — Comentó mientras hacía un extraño gesto con su rostro haciéndole saber que rechazaba toda bebida que contuviera alcohol. —, En realidad todos aquí lo son, ¿Por qué demonios hay cerveza?

— Los hermanos de Westergaard. — Respondió Kristoff. —, ¿Enserio pensaste que en una fiesta de preparatoria habría jugo y juegos de mesa? Vamos Els, era algo bastante obvio.

— No soy tonta, pero creí que nadie dejaría a un montón de idiotas de 16 años alcoholizarse. — Comentó la joven. —, se que todos aquí serán mis compañeros de clase por los siguientes tres años, pero dudo mucho poder encajar aquí, ¿Sabes?, todos parecen estar disfrutando esta fiesta y sinceramente no es mi estilo.

— Tu estilo es más estar detrás de Anna Summer, ¿Cierto? — Aquel comentario pareció no ser muy del agrado de la rubia. —, solo era una broma, relájate.

— Anna es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde niñas. — Comentó ella. — Es lógico que prefiera estar con ella a estar en una borracheara con un montón de desconocidos.

— No serían unos desconocidos si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlos. — Comentó el rubio antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza. —, no digo que te pongas a jugar beer pong o bebas toda una botella de vodka, estar en una borrachera no te obliga a beber, puedes simplemente charlar, ¿Lo sabías?

— Estoy charlando contigo ahora. — Respondió la rubia. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿Qué?, No pensé que te molestaba mi compañía.

— En lo absoluto. — Dijo Kristoff. —, pero debes expandir tu círculo de amigos más allá de tu amiga de la infancia y tu primo, ¿No crees?, además yo ni siquiera estoy en tu curso, simplemente mi tía y mi madre me obligaron a acompañarte y quizá eso acabó con tu inexistente vida social, ya no tienes cinco años como para que tenga que cuidar de ti.

— Oye, yo no les he dicho que te obligaran a venir. — Dijo la rubia. —, no es como si algo fuese a pasarme, supongo que no querían que me la pasara sola, después de todo la fiesta era para que los chicos del curso nos conociéramos y Anna no es parte del grupo y aunque pensé en traerla igualmente, mis padres insistieron en que necesito conocer a más personas, pero no soy buena socializando.

— Elsa, para ser buena en algo al menos debes intentarlo. — Dijo Kristoff. — 20 dólares si mantienes una conversación de más de cinco minutos con Westergaard.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó confundida. — ¿Acaso ahora trabajas para Badabun o algo por el estilo? Asco tu programa, amigo.

— Ja Ja, muy graciosa. — Dijo con sarcasmo. — ¡Ve y socializa con alguien, por Dios!, ¿O acaso eres gallina?

— No puedes obligarme a ir hasta allá y charlar con ese sujeto, además, ¿Por qué precisamente él?

— Bueno él es de los pocos que parece no estar completamente alcoholizado. — Respondió su primo. —, además dijiste que fue él quien te invitó y que fue muy insistente, creo que le interesas.

— ¡Estas demente!

— Y logró convencerte lo cual es difícil, así que, es obvio que te encanta. — Los labios de Elsa formaron una especie de círculo, mientras lo apuntaba con uno de sus dedos como acusándolo, sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. — ¡Ve y conquístalo, perra!

* * *

En medio de la sala de interrogatorios, Kristoff permanecía calmado sin mostrar emoción alguna, desde que se había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Elsa Darrell el rubio había parecido no poder creérselo.

— ¿Puede decirme algo sobre ese día? — Cuestionó el oficial. El rubio bajo la mirada antes de responder.

— Sólo fue una fiesta, era su cumpleaños. — Respondió el rubio. —, ella estaba feliz, cumplió 17 y Hans le organizó una fiesta, él siempre trató que ella se sintiera cómoda, parece un buen sujeto. Sus amigos estaban allí, sus compañeros de clase, yo fui..yo debía cuidar que nada le pasara.


	4. 4

**_IV_**

* * *

 _ElsSnow21:_

 _No podría pedir mejores amigos de los que tengo :3_

* * *

— Entonces, ¿Qué tal te ha ido hasta ahora? — Cuestionó Anna. La rubia se detuvo su intento por abrir su jugo para mirar a Anna.

— Pues bien, supongo. — Respondió la rubia. —, los profesores ya han empezado a dejar montones de tarea, pero hasta ahora nada complicado y bueno, ¿Qué tal tu?

— Pues mis compañeros parecen ser imbéciles o algo por el estilo, juro que esa tal Rapunzel se mete algún tipo de droga, ¡Simplemente no es algo normal! — Elsa soltó una pequeña risa ante las expresiones corporales de su mejor amiga. Después de un momento de silencio Anna pareció estallar. — ¡Fuiste a una fiesta el fin de semana! — Elsa se mostró confusa. — Lo vi en Instagram. — Explicó la pelirroja. —, Un tal "southhans13" te etiquetó en una foto, ¿Fuiste a tu primer borrachera sin mi?, Creí que habíamos acordado que cuando cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad ambas probaríamos nuestra primera cerveza juntas.

— Relájate, no bebí nada. — Dijo tranquilamente. —, fue una fiesta por inicio de cursos y un chico del salón nos invitó a su casa, fue todo. Era solo para los del grupo y bueno, conoces a mi madre, Kristoff tuvo que llevarme y la razón por la que salgo en una foto con Hans fue porque mi primo prácticamente me obligó, pero ¡Hey! Gané 20 dólares porque logré charlar con él por más de cinco minutos.

— Suena bien. — Dijo su amiga. — ¿Y por qué Kristoff de repente está tan interesado en que conozcas a más personas?

— Realmente no lo sé, es decir, conoces a mi madre, sabes que ella seguirá pidiéndole a mi tía que Kristoff sea como mi guardaespaldas sin importar mi número de amigos, pero creo que se preocupa por mi, eso es todo. — Dijo la rubia. —, pero ten por seguro que la primera vez que pruebe el alcohol será contigo, es una promesa.

* * *

La pelirroja se quedó de pie frente a la entrada de la escuela sin atreverse a dar el primer paso. La entrada de la preparatoria estaba conformada por una especie de barrotes y ahora estos se encontraban decorados con listones negros, mensajes de despedida y algunas fotografías de la fallecida alumna.

Realmente no le apetecía adentrarse en la institución, más seguramente su madre la asesinaría si tenía la osadía de ausentarse.

— ¡Summer! — Anna dirigió su mirada hacía el director Weselton. El anciano le pidió que se dirigiera a su oficina y la joven lo siguió hasta la dirección de la escuela. — Tome asiento, por favor.

La pelirroja colocó su mochila en el suelo y después se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio del director. El hombre titubeó un poco antes de atreverse a decir algo.

— Se que ella era su mejor amiga. — Habló finalmente Weselton. —, lo que sucedió en esa fiesta...

— Me hubiese gustado poder evitarlo. — Dijo la alumna con voz quebrada. —, ojalá ella siguiera aquí.

— ¿Habrá algún funeral? Probablemente a varios de sus compañeros les gustaría despedirse de Elsa. — Habló el director.

— La policía...ellos aún tienen su cuerpo. — Respondió Anna. —, los padres de Elsa quieren darle la sepultura que ella merece, pero la policía aún intenta encontrar alguna pista de quien fue.

— De acuerdo. — Dijo con voz pensativa. — Realmente lamento su pérdida, señorita Summer, si acaso necesita algo no dude en pedirlo.

La pelirroja asintió antes de retirarse de la oficina del director y dirigirse a su aula de clases, donde todos la miraron fijamente, mientras que Rapunzel se acercó para darle un abrazo y darle el pésame.

Por su parte el director Weselton hizo una llamada a la familia Darrell para preguntar si tenían información sobre lo ocurrido con su hija, así como también decirles lo mucho que lamentaba la muerte de la joven.

El anciano se dirigió al aula 113; dónde tomaba clase el grupo al que había pertenecido Elsa Darrell.

— Buenos días, jóvenes. — Saludó el hombre frente al grupo. Los chicos estaban callados, algo muy diferente a la actitud usual. —, cómo sabrán el pasado fin de semana su compañera; Elsa Darrell falleció.

Los alumnos permanecieron en silencio, más algunos miraron con desprecio a Hans; después de todo ella había aparecido muerta en su habitación y muchos ya daban por hecho que él había sido su asesino.

— Fue lamentable lo que le pasó, eso no lo puedo negar. — Continuó el director. —, pero esto puede servirle de lección a ustedes, principalmente a las jovencitas, Elsa tomó la decisión de ir a una fiesta, de ir a la habitación de un chico y alcoholizarse, si ustedes hacen eso, ¿Esperan que no les pase nada?, Dios.

Hans formó dos puños con sus manos furioso, ¿Ese anciano acababa de culpar a Elsa por su muerte? No sabría si podría contenerse de darle un buen golpe a ese viejo.

* * *

 **Guest** : Hi! Thank you so much for reading my story, hope you'll like It, sorry if my english isn't good. Yeah, sadly Elsa is dead in this fanfic. Thanks for the review and all your nice words. Read you later :)


	5. 5

**V**

* * *

 **Fairy_Ann14** : "But you better watch out, they'll kiss you until they get what you got "

* * *

El tiempo había pasado realmente rápido para Elsa, cuando menos lo había notado ya se encontraban en el primer periodo de exámenes. Se encontraba repasando algunas de sus notas de química mientras que muchos de sus compañeros estaban al borde de la desesperación debido a que ni siquiera tenían algún apunte de dicha asignatura.

Cierto pelirrojo lucía despreocupado mientras prácticamente presumía que no tenía ni la menor idea de que habían "aprendido" en el primer parcial y hacía planes con algunos de sus amigos para ausentarse a algunas clases.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco antes de acercarse a su compañero y tomarlo bruscamente del brazo para hacerlo sentarse en un pupitre, lo que desató todo tipo de comentarios burlescos hacia Hans.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te ocurre, Darrell? — Cuestionó Hans. La rubia se limitó a tomar asiento frente a él y abrir su cuaderno frente a él. — ¿Desde cuando te convertiste en mi tutora, Elsa?

— El examen de química es en unas horas, no puedo hacer milagros pero al menos quiero intentar que apruebes. — Respondió Elsa. —, no querrás reprobar el primer parcial, después los temas se volverán más complicados y podrías reprobar la materia y adiós vacaciones, ¿Eso quieres?

— Relájate, niña. — Comentó — No es para tanto.

— Según recuerdo tus padres no estaban muy felices por aquella fiesta que hiciste sin su permiso, ¿Quieres que vuelvan a castigarte, genio? — Preguntó ella. —, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, deberías estudiar. No pierdes nada con intentar aprobar mínimo con 6.

— Oye, tú enserio necesitas divertirte más. — Comentó Hans. —, Reina de hielo.

— ¿Como me llamaste? — Cuestionó indignada y al mismo tiempo retándolo a atreverse a repetir lo dicho anteriormente. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, haciéndola apartar el rostro un poco.

— Reina de hielo. — Repitió el pelirrojo. —, vamos Els, no actúes como una chica aburrida, ¿O qué?, ¿Solo serías agradable cuando hay dinero de por medio? — Elsa se sorprendió por lo mencionado por su compañero. —, un chico tonto de otro grupo me dijo que en mi fiesta solo charlaste conmigo porque te ofrecieron dinero a cambio, solo digo que no necesito personas como tú en mi vida.

Hans se puso de pie y se apartó de Elsa, dejándola un tanto confundida.

* * *

— ¡Esto no puede seguir así Hans! — Exclamó uno de sus hermanos mayores. —, Mamá y papá ya tienen suficiente con que una chica haya sido encontrada muerta en nuestra casa y que tú seas uno de los sospechosos...

— ¡Yo no la maté! — Gritó Hans. —, créeme que yo querría saber quien fue el maldito que lo hizo y que pague por...

— ¡Basta! — Le interrumpió Viktor. —, la policía ya está trabajando en ello, ¿De acuerdo?, y si tú no tienes nada que ver en ello lo mejor que puedes hacer es tranquilizarte y seguir con tu vida, no puedes ir por allí golpeando a todo mundo, descuidando la escuela, nada de eso hará que tu amiga regrese. No les des más preocupaciones a nuestros padres, y no les des razones a la policía para creer que tú estás involucrado en el crimen.

— Esos idiotas ya creen que yo soy el asesino, incluso todos en la escuela lo piensan. — Comentó el pelirrojo. —, y mientras me interrogan hasta el cansancio, quien realmente lo hizo anda como si nada. ¡Yo ya les dije todo lo que sabía!

— Ella estaba en tu recámara, comprende que es normal que crean que tú te involucraste...

— Cuando yo la dejé allí, ella estaba viva.— Dijo él. —, discutimos y yo me fui, ella se quedó allí y dijo que bajaría luego, yo estaba molesto y realmente no noté que ella nunca apareció, había mucha gente en casa, luego se empezaron a ir y entonces el primo de Elsa apareció preguntándome donde estaba ella y luego alguien la encontró muerta, no se nada más, tienes que creerme.


	6. 6

_**VI**_

* * *

 _ **ElsSnow21** : ¿Vendrás hoy?_

 _ **Fairy_Ann14** : Jamás Me perdería el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga (;_

 _ **ElsSnow21** : Te enviaré la ubicación (;_

 _ **Fairy_Ann14** : ¿No sería en la casa de tu amigo el zanahorio?, ¿Esta noche, cierto?_

 _ **ElsSnow21** : ¿Dónde crees que estoy? (8 __Te veo esta noche ;) ni se te ocurra faltar_

* * *

—¡Hans! — Exclamó la rubia al verlo en la cafetería. Anna había dicho algo, pero Elsa no lo entendió muy bien puesto que se había alejado un poco para alcanzar al pelirrojo. — ¡Se que me estás escuchando!

— ¿Qué quieres Darrell? — Cuestionó Hans, algunos cuantos abucheos no faltaron, mientras que muchos querían ver alguna clase de enfrentamiento.

— Quiero hablar. — Respondió ella. —, a solas. — Está vez algunas burlas y comentarios algo picantes se hicieron escuchar. —, ¿Puedes? — Hans accedió, la rubia le hizo un par de señas a su mejor amiga para que aguardara un poco y fueron a la parte trasera del gimnasio de la escuela, donde por lo general no había nadie.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No se quien te dijo sobre lo del dinero... — Hans puso los ojos en blanco. —, créeme que si no me agradaras no te habría hablado ni por un millón de dólares, de hecho no hubiese podido charlar contigo ni por un minuto, tú me agradas, enserio y no quiero que pienses que solo soy amable por dinero. Soy algo tímida y creo que necesitaba un empujón, pero incluso en la fiesta no pensé en eso, hasta que mi primo lo mencionó después, pero juro que no soy una interesada o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Y esperas que te crea porque...?

— ¿Porque eres una buena persona que cree en que todos merecen una oportunidad? — Respondió Elsa, mas Hans no pareció muy convencido. — Enserio lamento si herí tus sentimientos de alguna manera, créeme que esa fue mi intención en ningún momento. Enserio quería ser tu amiga, pero entiendo si no quieres saber nada de mi, te pediría perdón de rodillas si eso te hace sentir mejor.

— Si claro, como si las chicas como tú se rebajaran a hacer algo así. — Comentó de forma sarcástica, pero Elsa no dudó en ponerse de rodillas frente a él y comenzar a repetir la frase "Lo siento" una y otra vez, pero lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue una gran carcajada por parte de Hans, por lo cual ella se desconcertó. —, ¿Enserio crees que yo haría un drama por una tontería como esa?, Dios, niña, me han hecho cosas peores.

— ¿Y qué fue todo eso? — Cuestionó ella mientras se levantaba el suelo.

— Realmente no creí que tuvieras un corazón de pollo, Reina de hielo.

— ¡Eres un tonto! — Exclamó antes de que ambos comenzaran a reír. — Está me la pagaras, te lo juro.

— Suerte intentándolo, dulzura. — Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, su compañero la estaba desafiando, y realmente le gustaban los retos.

* * *

Anna había sido llamada nuevamente a la oficina de policía, la pelirroja siempre se mostraba dispuesta a ir cada vez que era llamada, a diferencia de Hans Westergaard quien solía faltar, llegar tarde o simplemente llegar con la menor disposición posible.

El día anterior había estado en casa de Elsa, sus padres y tíos se sentían tan impotentes por no poder hacer nada para acelerar la investigación, Agnarr había llamado "incompetentes" a los oficiales a cargo del caso de su hija, mientras que Iduna tan solo deseaba poder darle la despedida que Elsa se merecía, pero la policía insistía en mantener el cuerpo de la adolescente.

— Gracias por venir. — Dijo un agente de la policía antes de tomar asiento frente a ella. — Necesito que me de más detalles sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la víctima.

Anna sabía que seguramente querían encontrar irregularidades en las declaraciones de todos o datos que concuerden sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche, todos los asistentes a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elsa ya habían brindado sus declaraciones, pero a algunos seguían llamándolos con frecuencia, después de todo eran los mayores sospechosos.

— Días antes Hans le dijo a Elsa que le haría una fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa. — Dijo ella. —, había rumores de que quería pedirle que fuese su novia de una forma más formal por así decirlo, pero eso jamás pasó. — Anna hizo una pausa. — En la fiesta todo estaba bien, se que somos menores de edad, pero había alcohol, algunos fumaban, Elsa jamás había tomado, pero pienso que Hans la animó a hacerlo y en algún punto de la fiesta ellos subieron las escaleras, pero minutos después él bajó solo y ella jamás volvió a aparecer en la fiesta.

— ¿Usted no fue a buscarla? — Cuestionó el policía. Anna guardó silencio. — Necesito que me diga todo, no me oculte nada por más mínimo que sea, por favor.

— Solo recuerdo que alguien gritó y llamaron al 911. — Una lagrima se escapó de los ojos de Anna. —, y no puedo comprender nada, ella era una de las personas más dulces que conocía. Ella jamás abría lastimado a alguien.

Anna sabía que la policía estaba más que confundida, los padres de Elsa habían recibido la noticia de que su hija había muerto por una falla respiratoria, aparentemente provocada por algún tipo de veneno, no había signo de abuso alguno y todos las declaraciones coincidían en que ella era una buena chica, nadie sabía de algún problema que ella hubiese podido tener, excepto una declaración sobre un chico que admitió haber discutido con Elsa antes de su muerte.


	7. 7

**VII**

* * *

 _ **Kris_Sven3** : Mi madre te manda un abrazo y dice que saludes a mi tía. No entiendo porque simplemente no le llama para decírselo._

 _ **ElsaSnow21** : Dile que gracias y que le daré sus saludos a mi madre. Y vamos Kristoff, no vas a morirte por eso, no dramatices Kristoforo._

 _ **Kris_Sven3** : La Reina del drama me dice a mi que no dramatice, ¿Qué más sigue?_

 _ **ElsaSnow21** : ¿Vendrás hoy a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? Es en casa de Hans, no lo olvides._

 _ **Kris_Sven3** : Vamos Els, aunque no me invites sabes que mi madre me obligaría a ir. Debo cuidar que no te pase nada, aún eres la bebé de la familia_

 _ **ElsaSnow21** : ¿Tu cuidarme? Si, claro. Si mi tía supiera que eres quien me ofrece alcohol en todas las fiestas..._

 _ **Kris_Sven3** : Ella no tiene porque enterarse (8 además, la señorita correcta jamás me acepta una cerveza..._

 _ **ElsaSnow21** : Volviendo a la fiesta, ¿Si recuerdas la dirección de Hans?_

 _ **Kris_Sven3** : Si, pero ¿No debería pasar por ti primero, a tu casa?_

 _ **ElsaSnow21** : Ya estoy en casa de Hans (8_

 _ **Kris_Sven3** : O.o ¿Cómo demonios convenciste a mis tíos?_

 _ **ElsaSnow21** : Si preguntan, estoy en casa de Anna (;_

 _ **Kris_Sven3** : Si mi madre se entera que yo te cubro..._

 _ **ElsaSnow21** : Vamos Kris, ¿Qué podría pasar? Relájate :)_

* * *

— Anna, creo que ya conoces a Hans. — Dijo la rubia acercándose a su amiga junto al mencionado. La pelirroja observaba confundida al compañero de clase de su mejor amiga. — Hans, ella es Anna; mi mejor amiga.

— Un gusto. — Dijo el pelirrojo, más Anna prácticamente lo ignoró y dirigió su mirada hacia Elsa.

— Pensé que los descansos entre clases eran algo nuestro. — Comentó Anna sin esforzarse por ser discreta. —, Y no te ofendas Hans, pero creí que ustedes no eran precisamente amigos.

— Bueno, creo que nos hemos vuelto más cercanos. — Dijo la rubia. — ¿Sabes? Mis compañeros de clase son geniales, no todos somos amigos, pero no es como que nos odiemos o algo, ¿Y qué tal tú?, ¿Haz hecho amigos?

— Algunos cuantos. — Respondió sin entrar en detalles. —, pero, ¿Él está aquí por qué...?

— Pensé que podría agradarte, no creí que tendrías algún problema con eso. — Contestó Elsa.

— ¿Problema?, ¡Para nada! — Respondió la pelirroja cambiando su semblante por uno más alegre. — Mucho gusto, Hansel.

— Es Hans. — Corrigió el pelirrojo sin molestarse en ocultar su ahora desagrado por la muchacha. Realmente dudaba mucho poder entenderse con la mejor amiga de Elsa.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclamó Anna. —, y bien, ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?, porque créeme Hans, está mujer es la persona más tímida que conozco. Una vez cuando estábamos en segundo grado hubo una actividad para conocer a los niños del grupo y Elsa lloró cuando tenía que conversar con uno de nuestros compañeros.

— Anna. — Dijo la rubia un poco avergonzada.

— Ella se arrodilló frente a mi y me suplicó que fuese su amigo. — Dijo Hans, más Elsa le dio un pequeño empujón como reclamo. — ¡Está bien, está bien! Así no fueron las cosas. — Rió el pelirrojo ante el infantil comportamiento de su amiga. —, simplemente comenzamos a hablar, hicimos trabajos en equipo...

— Tuve que obligarlo a hacer los proyectos, prácticamente. — Agregó ella. —, por si el fuera pasaríamos toda la tarde viendo videos en YouTube, películas o incluso muriendo en Fortnite, porque créeme, él es pésimo.

— Al menos yo no muero 5 segundos después de llegar al suelo. — Comentó Hans.

— ¡Calla! — Exclamó Elsa riendo. —, en fin, creo que cuando menos lo note ya lo consideraba un amigo. Estoy convencida de que podría llegar a agradarte, Anna.

— Creo que podríamos llegar a agradarnos, ¿Qué dices, Hansi? — Cuestionó energéticamente. El pelirrojo solo puso los ojos en blanco, sería el periodo entre clases más largo de su vida.

* * *

En la escuela muchos se acercaban a Anna a abrazarla y darle algunas palabras de ánimo, la gran mayoría sabía que aquella pelirrojo era la mejor amiga de Elsa. Hans se acercó a ella.

— Summer. — La mencionada no le dio tiempo para decir algo más y se aferró a él con un fuerte abrazo.

— Es difícil estar sin ella. — Dijo la pelirroja. —, imagino que es duro para ti, después de todo ustedes eran muy unidos.

— Realmente lamento la muerte de Elsa, pero no necesitas fingir que te agrado. — Habló el pelirrojo liberándose del agarre de Anna. —, las cosas entre nosotros no eran buenas cuando Elsa vivía y dudo mucho que eso cambie ahora, pero ella solía hablar sobre lo mucho que te quería y lo especial que eras, no puedo imaginar lo triste que debes de estar.

— La extraño mucho.

— Solo venía a preguntar si acaso tenías noticias, sobre su funeral. — Dijo Hans. —, cuando pregunto a la policía no me dicen nada, simplemente les interesa hablar conmigo cuando me interrogan.

— Hoy le entregarán el cuerpo de Elsa a sus padres. — Respondió ella. —, será en la funeraria Esperanza, ¿Tienes papel y lápiz? Te anotaré la dirección. — Hans sacó un cuaderno y una pluma de su mochila y se los entregó a Anna, quien anotó los datos. —, espero que puedas ir, a ella le gustaría que fueras. Eras alguien especial para Elsa, ¿Lo sabes?

— Lo último que le dije fue algo...desagradable. — Hans; quien se había mostrado furioso y algo violento desde lo ocurrido, ahora se mostraba vulnerable frente a la pelirroja, quien a pesar de sus diferencias, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico para reconfortarlo de alguna manera.

— Ella no era de las que guardaba rencor. — Dijo ella.


	8. 8

**VIII**

* * *

 _ **ElsSnow21** : ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? (8_

 _ **South_Hans13** : Me doy una idea, copo de nieve._

 _ **ElsSnow21** : ¿Necesitas ayuda en casa?, podría ir y ayudarte a tener todo listo para esta noche._

 _ **South_Hans13** : Es tu cumpleaños niña, mejor quédate en casa y nos vemos esta noche, ya convenceré a los inútiles de mis hermanos para que le ayuden._

 _ **ElsSnow21** : Pero yo quiero ayudarte. Así que no importa lo que digas, llegaré en unos minutos (8 solo espera a que les diga a mis padres y convenceré a Anna para que me cubra (;_

 _ **South_Hans13** : ¿Ella no vendrá contigo, cierto? O.o_

 _ **ElsSnow21** : No, pero enserio, ella no es taaan mala como crees. Incluso ya hicimos las pases y realmente creo que lo siente._

 _ **South_Hans13** : yo no me fío del todo... es rara._

* * *

— Falta poco para tu cumpleaños, Elsa. — Dijo Naveen con emoción. — Debes hacer una fiesta épica, yo podría tocar unas cuantas canciones para ti. — Propuso con una voz que pretendía ser seductora, pero rápidamente fue reprendido por Tiana. — ¡Era una broma! — Se defendió. —, pero enserio sería un placer tocar en tu fiesta. — Le Murmuró a Elsa.

— Yo podría prepararte un pastel. — Dijo Tiana. —, se me da bastante bien la cocina y la repostería.

— Gracias chicos, pero enserio no planeo hacer la gran cosa. — Dijo ella. —, mis padres no son muy...digamos que, sería una pequeña reunión con pizzas y refrescos en la sala de mi casa. No son de los que aprueban las fiestas.

— Pero es tu cumpleaños. — Dijo Mérida. —, mi madre tiende a ser muy estricta, pero en mis cumpleaños me da un poco de libertades, ¿Segura de que no podrías convencerlos?

— Lo dudo mucho, además últimamente se comportan extraño. — Respondió la rubia. —, se les metió la idea de que tengo amistades algo dudosas, hace meses insistían en que hiciera amigos y ahora...juro que no los entiendo.

— Bueno, pizza y refrescos suena bien. — Dijo Hans tratando de calmar al resto del grupo. —, igual Tiana podría hacer un pastel y sería más que grandioso pasar una tarde contigo, ¿Qué dicen?

— ¿Dicen que no habrá alcohol? — Cuestionó alarmado Eugene.

— Tu ni siquiera asistes a esta escuela. — Respondió Tadashi. — ¿Acaso tu novia no está en otro grupo?

— Si, pero digamos que...tuvimos una pequeña diferencia. — Respondió Eugene restándole importancia al asunto. —, pero enserio preciosa, tu idea de fiesta de cumpleaños sueña patética.

— ¡¿Đónde está Eugene?! — Gritó a lo lejos Rapunzel furiosa. El castaño se retiró corriendo sin despedirse dejando a todos muy confundidos.

— No hagas caso a ese idiota. — Dijo Hans acercándose a ella. —, además, ¿Quién rechazaría una pizza?

— Gracias, pero enserio no tienen que fingir que les emociona la idea. — Dijo ella. —, pero igual podría llegar a ser divertido, tengo juegos de mesa en casa. — Añadió con falsa emoción.

En ese momento una pelirroja se asomó al aula de clases y Elsa la invitó a acercarse. — ¡Anna! — Exclamó alegremente la rubia. — Estamos hablando sobre mi cumpleaños.

La pelirroja se acercó con algo de incomodidad. Y hablando sin filtro; como acostumbraba dijo — ¿Una fiesta?, ¿Con todos ellos? ¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo? — Cuestionó.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Anna? — Preguntó Elsa.

— Nada, solo que me sorprende. — Respondió la pelirroja. —, jamás invitabas a nadie, o bueno, nadie quería ir.

— ¿Con eso que quieres decir? — Preguntó Hans en tono agresivo. Pero Elsa rápidamente se interpuso entre ambos antes de que una pelea de palabras diera inicio.

— Anna, vamos será divertido. — Dijo Elsa. —, jugar Uno será más emocionante si somos más de tres personas, ¿No crees?, a Kristoff le alegra que tenga amigos, ¿Por qué tu no pareces feliz con eso?

— Soy feliz por ti. — Respondió Anna. —, lamento si en algún momento te hice sentir lo contrario, es solo que, me preocupo, eso es todo. Pero con gusto iré a tu casa en tu cumpleaños, en fin, ¿Tienes hambre?, aún podemos ir a cafetería.

La pelirroja tomó del brazo a su amiga con delicadeza y se dirigieron a almorzar, cuando ambas chicas se retiraron, el pelirrojo reunió a todo el grupo y les propuso organizarle una fiesta a Elsa para su cumpleaños.

— Mi casa es grande y mis hermanos no tendrían problema. — Dijo Hans. —, además vieron a Elsa, es obvio que no está entusiasmada por una tarde de juegos de mesa.

Muchos parecieron apoyar la idea de Hans, algunos se ofrecieron a llevar ciertas cosas a casa del pelirrojo, quien parecía más que dispuesto para darle a Elsa la mejor fiesta de su vida.

* * *

Anna llevaba todo el día encerrada en su habitación, su madre había tratado de convencerla de salir de la cama, pero la pelirroja insistía en permanecer entre las sabanas simplemente sollozando.

Su madre había comenzado a retirar fotografías en donde Anna aparecía junto a Elsa, porque su hija parecía muy afectada cuando las miraba. Anna había sido como una hermana para Elsa, incluso los señores Darrell consideraban a la mejor amiga de su hija como parte de la familia.

— Cariño, se que es duro, pero tienes que dejarla ir. — Dijo su madre sentándose sobre la cama. —, Elsa no querría verte así.

— Ya no puedo decirle más a la policía. — Dijo Anna.

— Ya ayudaste mucho, estoy segura de que todo lo que dijiste ayudará a atrapar a quien le hizo daño a Elsa. — Trató de reconfortarla. —, ¿Segura que quieres ir al funeral?, se que los padres de Elsa comprenderán si no te sientes muy bien...

— Quiero despedirme de Elsa. — Dijo Anna. —, yo...creo que es lo menos que le debo.


	9. 9

_**IX**_

* * *

 _ **Fairy_Ann14** : Hola (:_

 _ **South_Hans13** : ¿Quién eres?_

 _ **Fairy_Ann14** : Anna, tonto :3 Nos presentaron hoy, ¿Recuerdas?_

 _*No puedes responder a esta conversación. Más información*_

* * *

Desde que Hans le había dicho que le organizaría una fiesta de cumpleaños, Elsa no paraba de contar los días que faltaban para eso. Jamás había pensado que conocería a personas que estarían dispuestas a hacer cosas tan lindas por ella.

Esa mañana había tardado más de lo habitual alistándose para ir a la preparatoria, probando nuevos peinados o cambiando varias veces el color de labial, tratando de hacer que su uniforme luciera mejor de lo normal, incluso considero subir un poco más su falda.

Recibió un mensaje de Anna en donde le preguntaba si acaso ella se había quedado con un esmalte de uñas que no encontraba, rápidamente le respondió que no y luego una notificación del chat con Hans apareció en la parte superior de su celular

"Buenos días Reina de hielo, espero que no se te hayan quedado pegadas las sábanas".

Se sorprendió a sí misma al encontrarse sonriendo como estúpida al leer aquel mensaje, sintiéndose extraña al respecto. Imagino la voz de su mejor amiga en su cabeza, diciéndole en una especie de burla "Te gusta, te gusta", pero Elsa trató de apartar ese pensamiento rápidamente, diciéndose a sí misma que Hans Westergaard era su amigo y que nadie podría enamorarse tan pronto.

Ya una vez en el salón de clase, recibió algunos comentarios y silbidos que la incomodaron un poco, al parecer su intento por verse más linda de lo normal había sido más notorio de lo esperado, Hans solo le sonrió y ella algo avergonzada se apresuró a tomar asiento en su pupitre.

— Luces preciosa hoy, Elsa. — Dijo Naveen, pero pronto soltó un quejido debido al empujón que le había proporcionado Tiana.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Hans, Anna y Elsa estaban en una mesa fuera de cafetería comiendo.

— ¿Tu desayuno serán papas fritas con queso? O mejor dicho queso con papás fritas. — Comentó Hans un poco asqueado. Anna no respondió y luego se quedó viendo de forma extraña a Elsa, quien tardó un poco en percatarse de ello.

— ¿Qué te hiciste? — Cuestionó. La rubia balbuceó un poco sin saber muy bien que responder a ello. — Las audiciones para certámenes de belleza no son aquí, Els.

— ¿Celosa, Anna? — Intervino el pelirrojo.

— ¿Disculpa? — Dijo ofendida Anna.

— Elsa luce muy bien el día de hoy, en tu caso, lamento informarte que esto no es del jardín de niños, las trenzas no te favorecen precisamente. — Dijo Hans haciendo que Anna formara una "o" con sus labios, visiblemente molesta.—, en fin, iré por un refresco, ¿Quieres uni Els?

— A mi me gustaría uno. — Respondió Anna.

— Pues levántate y ve por uno. Le pregunté a Elsa. — Respondió de mala gana el pelirrojo.

— Estoy bien, gracias. — Dijo sonriéndole. Mientras se alejaba Elsa no dejaba de mirarlo, lo cuál no pasó desapercibido por Anna.

— Dios, es un tonto, pero debo admitir que es muy atractivo. — Comentó Anna desconcertando un poco a la rubia. —, Dios Elsa, creo que me gusta Hans.

— Pero si ustedes no paran de discutir. — Dijo Elsa tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le molestaba la confesión de su amiga. — pensé que ni siquiera te agradaba.

— ¿Qué puedo decir, amiga? Gracias por presentarnos. — Dijo la pelirroja. —, ¿Crees que deba decírselo?, porque enserio creo que me voy a volver loca, ¿Crees que yo pueda gustarle?

— Yo...— Comenzó a tartamudear y mover las manos de una forma un poco extraña, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar. —...no tengo ni la menor idea. — Dijo finalmente.

— Bueno, dicen que quien no arriesga no gana, ¿Cierto? — La pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente y se apresuró a alcanzar al pelirrojo, mientras que Elsa sentía como el suelo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

* * *

— ¡Número 13! — Hans puso los ojos en blanco antes de voltear a mirar a Grant. — ¿Sabes hasta cuando tendremos que tener a la policía por aquí?, enserio si ibas a asesinar a alguien, lo hubieses hecho en otra parte.

— Además, ¿Nadie piensa en la posibilidad de que ella se suicido? — Intervino Linus. —, es decir, después de todo aparentemente fue por veneno, ella pudo haberlo hecho con toda intención de morir.

— Cierren la boca. — Dijo Viktor con severidad. —, ¿Necesitas que te lleve al funeral?

— No estoy seguro de poder ir. — Respondió el menor de los Westergaard. —, todos creen que yo lo hice y no creo que los Darrell quieran verme allí. — Su hermano mayor lo guió hasta fuera de la casa. — Te he dicho que no estoy seguro de querer ir.

— Hans, sabes que quieres ir a despedirte. — Dijo tranquilamente. —, tú no eres culpable de lo que sucedió...

— Ella estaba en mi casa. Llegó temprano ese día. — Dijo el pelirrojo. —, sus padres creían que estaba en casa de su amiga, le dije que la amaba...

— Le dijiste a la policía que discutieron. — Comentó Viktor confundido.

— A ella...le importaba demasiado lo que sentiría Anna. — Dijo Hans. —, ella dijo que no tendría nada conmigo por lo que supuestamente había pasado entre Anna y yo, aunque yo siempre le dije que entre ella y yo jamás hubo nada, Elsa jamás hubiese desconfiado de Anna, después de todo se conocían muy bien y Anna siempre estuvo para ella, supongo que era normal, pero yo dije algunas cosas que probablemente no estuvieron muy bien. — Hizo una pausa. —, le dije que si ella quería dejar que Anna arruinara su vida no iba a impedirlo, la dejé sola y después murió.


	10. 10

_**X**_

* * *

 _ **Kris_Sven3** : ¿Dónde estas?, Responde el teléfono Elsa._

* * *

— Aquí hay más frituras. — Dijo Hans pasándole la bolsa a Elsa, quien depositó el contenido en una bandeja de plástico. —, enserio no tenías que venir a ayudar.

— Oye, no iba a dejar que lo hicieras solo. — Dijo la rubia. —, además, quería hablar sobre algo contigo. — El pelirrojo la miró con genuino interés. —, hace días Anna me confesó que lo del beso y todo ese asunto, fue solo porque se sintió un poco...

— Celosa. — Terminó la frase Hans. —, creo que no necesito decirte que esa chica está desquiciada.

— Ella estaba preocupada. — Corrigió Elsa. —, jamás había tenido amigos antes, además de ella claro. Creo que ella estaba más preocupada que yo de que estaríamos separadas por primera vez, no quería que alguien me lastimara de alguna manera, y estuvimos hablando y...

— Dime que no la perdonaste tan fácil. — Elsa lo miró apenada. —, escucha, esa loca quiso alejarte de tus nuevos amigos, incluso fui acosado por ella. Entiende que no pretendo ponerte en su contra, pero yo no me fío de ella, Elsa.

— La invité. — Dijo Elsa, haciendo que Hans pusiera los ojos en blanco. — No es como si ella fuese a matar a alguien, Hans. No quiero arruinar una amistad por una pelea tonta, Anna se disculpó y quiero darle una oportunidad.

— Solo digo, que tengas cuidado. — Dijo Hans tomando la bandeja para llevarla a la sala. Elsa tomó un par de refrescos y siguió a Hans.

— Tu debes ser la cumpleañera. — Por poco dejaba caer los refrescos al toparse sopresivamente con Linus. —, ¿Elsa, cierto? El idiota jamás deja de hablar de ti.

— ¿Tu eres...? — Preguntó un poco nerviosa.

— Linus. — Respondió. Él se acercó un poco a ella, haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás. —, si me permites decirlo, eres muy atractiva...

— Déjala tranquila, idiota. — Dijo Hans empujando a su hermano mayor, antes de rodear a Elsa con uno de sus brazos para guiarla lejos allí. —, perdona eso, mis hermanos pueden llegar a ser unos auténticos patanes. Se suponía que Linus estaría fuera esta noche, si te hizo sentir incómoda yo enserio lo mato.

— Así que... ¿Hablas de mi todo el tiempo? — Preguntó Elsa alzando una ceja.—, ¿Debo preocuparme? — Dijo ella acortando la distancia entre ambos.

— No hablo de ti todo el tiempo, en realidad, no suelo hablar mucho con mis hermanos. — Respondió Hans. —, solo te mencioné cuando pedí permiso a mis padres para hacer esta fiesta, y bueno, ya te imaginarás que mis hermanos empezaron a hacer sus patéticos comentarios cuando mencioné el nombre de una chica.

— Vaya, yo ya me había ilusionado. — Comentó con sarcasmo la rubia. El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a continuar con la conversación, pero el sonido del teléfono de Elsa se lo impidió. — Kristoff me envió un mensaje. — Comentó. —, le recordaré que la fiesta es aquí, lo creo capaz de llegar a mi casa y eso me metería en problemas. — Ella siguió atenta al chat esperando la respuesta de su primo y comenzó a reír mientras tecleaba para posteriormente dejar de lado su celular. — Bueno, ya está.

Kristoff vendrá aquí más tarde.

— De acuerdo. — Dijo Hans. —, aún falta tiempo para que las personas comiencen a llegar, solo espero que el idiota de Naveen no llegué demasiado tarde; dijo que traería cerveza y muchas personas enloquecerán si el alcohol se termina pronto.

— Creo que ambos sabemos que Naveen llegará tarde. — Comentó divertida. —, pero Rapunzel pensó en eso y le pidió a Eugene que comprara un poco de camino.

— Hablando de alcohol, ¿Será hoy el día en que la Reina de hielo rompa las reglas? — Cuestionó con un poco de picardía.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! — Exclamó ella fingiendo estar ofendida. —, Anna y yo hicimos un pacto, será cuando ambas tengamos 18.

— Anna no tiene porque enterarse. — Susurro acercándose a su oreja. —, vamos, Els, sabes que te da curiosidad probar.

— No dejare que me convenzas. — Rió Elsa. —, pero te aceptaré un refresco de limón, ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? — Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando llamaron a la puerta y ambos se miraron desconcertados.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a su funeral? — Lo confrontó Naveen al verlo entrar. Junto a Eugene lo arrastraron fuera de la funeraria. — ¡¿No crees que ya hiciste suficiente?!

El pelirrojo ni siquiera quiso decir algo, pero no pasó desapercibido por él, como había policías observándolos atentamente, suponía que la policía esperaba que el asesino de Elsa asistiera al funeral y diera algún indicio de haber cometido el crimen.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen? — Interrumpió Anna. Naveen y Eugene la miraron atentamente. — Es el funeral de Elsa, creo que ella merece algo mejor que esto.

— Anna, él... — Trató de hablar Eugene, pero Anna alzó una de sus manos indicándole que se callara.

— Él la quería, igual que todos nosotros. — Dijo la chica. —, se que él es uno de los sospechosos, igual yo. — Ambos chicos la miraron desconcertados. —, Sin embargo ninguno en la escuela me odian, ¿Por qué a Hans si?, ¿Por qué Elsa murió en su casa?

— Elsa lo rechazó, ¿No es así? — Dijo Naveen. —, Puede que por despecho el...

— Elsa y yo estuvimos distanciadas por un tiempo. — Dijo Anna. —, peleamos, supongo que yo también tenía una razón para hacerlo ¿No? — la chica comenzó a llorar, pero siguió hablando. — ¿Y saben que?, a Kristoff también lo investigan, ¿Saben por qué?, porque en sus mensajes encontraron que una vez discutieron por una tontería, así que, ¿Por qué odiar a Hans por algo que no están seguros?

Ambos chicos se retiraron dejando a ambos pelirrojos solos, Hans no muy cómodo con ello le agradeció a Anna.

— Se que tú no le harías algo como eso. — Dijo ella. —, no a propósito. — Se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido. —, sobre lo qué pasó esa noche, creo que es más que obvio que yo tuve que ver con que ella te rechazara, es solo que, tenía miedo de perderla, muchas chicas dejan de lado a sus amigos por un novio. Fue egoísta y lo sé.

— No me agradas. — Dijo con completa honestidad. —, siempre me pareció que, siempre anteponías tu propia felicidad a la de Elsa, aún cuando eso significara alejarla de personas que la hacían feliz. — Hizo una pausa. —, pero, se que la querías, la conocías desde mucho y no puedo imaginar como debes sentirte ahora.

— Si te soy honesta. —Dijo Anna. —, la extraño mucho y a veces, por unos segundos olvido que ella ya no está. — Tomó un respiro. —, pero yo...me siento culpable.

— Ella no murió por culpa tuya. — Percibió como ella se veía poco convencida de ello. —, quizá de lo único que puedo culparte es de llegar temprano aquella noche solo para evitar que algo ocurriera entre nosotros.

— Lamento eso. Estoy realmente apenada. — Dijo la pelirroja. —, hice cosas terribles, Hans. Si pudiese borrar esa noche...lo haría. — Luego el humor de Anna pareció cambiar por unos instantes. —, No puedo creer que realmente la convenciste de romper nuestro pacto. — La pelirroja sonrió. —, ella realmente se asqueó al probar la cerveza, pero gracias por no excluirme del todo, Hans. — Hans la miró confundido, — En fin, hay que entrar. A ella querría que estuviésemos allí.

Ambos entraron, Hans podía sentir como la mayoría de los asistentes fijaban su mirada en él, Anna colocó su mano en su hombro animándolo a seguir allí, se acercaron al ataúd.

Con algo de timidez miró el cuerpo de Elsa, al cual habían maquillado, peinado y puesto una de sus blusas favoritas, incluso podría decirse que parecía estar dormida.

Hans sentía como sus piernas temblaban y las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas, pese a que Anna intentó impedirlo; Hans abandonó la recepción para tomar aire.


	11. 11

_**XI**_

* * *

 _ **Fairy_Ann14** : Hola Kris._

 _ **Kris_Sven3** : ¡Hey Anna! ¿Cómo estás?_

 _ **Fairy_Ann14** : Realmente arruine algo. Elsa está molesta conmigo_

 _ **Kris_Sven3** : Ella mencionó algo de un beso o una apuesta._

 _ **Fairy_Ann14** : Bueno, fui una pésima persona, ¿No es así?, primero haciendo que Hans se enterara de que Elsa le hablo por una apuesta y luego diciéndole que me gustaba...y besándolo aunque era claro que él no quería. Es solo que... ella lo miraba de una manera y pensé que nos estábamos distanciando por culpa de Hans._

 _ **Kris_Sven3** : Elsa jamás te hubiese dejado de lado por un chico, ella te quiere. Solo dile lo que realmente sientes, estoy segura de que pueden solucionarlo._

* * *

— ¡Lo que faltaba! — Exclamó Hans notablemente molesto al ver a Anna. — ¿No te cansas de arruinar cosas? —La pelirroja lo miró sin entender qué sucedía. — Por cierto, usar guantes es rídiculo. — Hizo una pausa — ¿Y qué harás con esas flores?, ¿Poner ridículos centros de mesa?, ¿Fumartelas?...¿Ahora eres drogadicta?

— Westergaard, juro que no se cual es tu problema esta vez. — Comentó Anna. —, ¿Donde está Elsa? — Cuestionó. — ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes?

— ¡Si, idiota! , ¡Tu ocurriste! — Exclamó con enojo. —, tú no te interesas por ella, simplemente te enfocas en hacerla infeliz, alejándola de cualquier persona que se pudiese interponer entre ustedes, porque claro, eres una persona horrible y tienes miedo de que Elsa abra los ojos y lo vea.

— Estas molesto y estás diciendo cosas sin sentido. — Dijo con completa serenidad.

— ¡Deja de manipular a Elsa, por Dios! — Gritó. —, si enserio quieres a tu amiga, déjala ser feliz. — Después de eso, Hans se alejó para unirse al resto de adolescentes en la fiesta. La pelirroja observó con detenimiento la planta que sostenía y posteriormente se dirigió a la cocina; donde desechó la planta en el cesto de la basura para después buscar un par de vasos de plástico y servir refresco en ellos.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la planta superior, en busca de su mejor amiga. No era una sorpresa que hubiese tantas habitaciones, así que procedió golpear todas las puertas en busca de la rubia mientras gritaba su nombre.

Hasta que Elsa abrió la puerta de una de las recamaras y entonces la pelirroja se dirigió hacia ella. Derramando ambos vasos de refresco en el proceso — Els, acabo ve mirar a Hans, ¿Qué ocurrió? — Elsa simplemente abrazó a su amiga mientras sollozaba un poco. Ambas entraron a la recámara de Hans, Anna cerró la puerta tras de ella.

— Dime qué pasó, Elsa. — La mencionada se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando al suelo.

— Hans me ha besado. — Respondió ella. —, dijo que me amaba y que quería que tuviésemos una relación, ya sabes, novio y novia.

— ¿Y cual es el problema? — Cuestionó la pelirroja. —, ¿Te obligó a besarlo? ¡Por qué si lo hizo yo juro que...!

— No, no es eso. — La Interrumpió. —, le dije que no. — Su amiga la miró sin entender nada, según tenía entendido Elsa correspondía los sentimientos por Hans. —, discutimos y bueno, dudo que él quiera volver a saber de mi.

— ¿Fue culpa mía, cierto? — Cuestionó la pelirroja después de repasar las palabras que Hans le había dirigido hacia rato. Elsa apartó la mirada. —, Yo...te dije que te mentí respecto a lo que sentía por él, Hans jamás me ha gustado, no deberías detenerte por eso...

— Anna, eres mi mejor amiga. — Le dijo Elsa. —, siempre haz estado para mi, recientemente creo que enloqueciste un poquitín, pero, se que puedo contar contigo siempre. — Suspiró. —, y por poco dejamos de ser amigas, a penas y arreglamos las cosas y no quiero crear otro malentendido por un chico, le dije a Hans que no quería una relación por el momento, pero que podíamos continuar siendo amigos y quizá después lo reconsideraría, él no se lo tomó bien...

La pelirroja se sentó junto a Elsa y las palabras que Hans le había dedicado le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Se recriminó por las cosas que había hecho y de las que había pensado hacer con tal de que Elsa fuese solo para ella. — Fui una mala amiga. — Le dijo. —, y lo siento, de verdad. — La rubia la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la acercó a ella. —, todo lo que va de la preparatoria he sido mala, estaba asustada de que conocieras a personas mejores que yo y te olvidaras de mi o que ya no quisieras ser mi amiga, se que fue tonto y egoísta. — Hizo una pausa. —, solo te hice infeliz, no fue correcto y no quiero seguir causándote daño, así que, yo digo que bajes a esa fiesta y le digas lo que sientes, prometo no arruinar nada más ni enojarme, quiero que seas feliz, incluso si es con una persona que me detesta...aunque razones no le faltan. — Elsa sonrió.

— Si no te importa, quiero estar sola un momento antes de bajar. — Anna asintió con la cabeza. —, no tardaré mucho, lo prometo. — La pelirroja se puso de pie y le dio un último abrazo antes de sonreírle y abandonar la habitación.

* * *

La investigación había dado un giro inesperado, entre nueva información del forense y de los detectives a cargo del caso; Anna había sido arrestada por el asesinato de Elsa; fue en la escuela y muchos miraron el arresto sin poder creerlo.

Aunque la pelirroja no puso resistencia, si dijo más de una vez que estaban cometiendo un error muy grande. Algunas búsquedas de internet que Anna había creído borrar de su historial sobre venenos y plantas venenosas coincidían con la causa de muerte de la jovencita.

Lo que en definitiva sorprendió a la chica fue recibir la visita de Hans Westergaard. — Yo no la maté. — Dijo tranquilamente. —, podría jurártelo, pero sé que no me creerás, después de todo, soy una mentirosa, ¿No?

— Ella era tu mejor amiga. — Dijo Hans con la voz quebrada. — No me interesa si al final lo hiciste o no, tú planeabas hacerlo...te vi con... esas flores, aquella noche.

— Se que merezco ir a la cárcel, no soy inocente. — Dijo Anna. —, si planeaba matarla esa noche, pero, tú me hiciste pensar en las cosas que pasaban y...entre en razón, juro que deseché esa planta después de que charlamos, la razón por la cual yo no dije nada de esto a la policía; es que sabía que todo me señalaba a mi, me arrestarían y no seguirían investigando. Alguien más asesinó a Elsa y ese alguien está libre.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte? — El pelirrojo simplemente se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

— Se que quieres saber que le ocurrió a Elsa, quizá quieres creer que yo miento para por fin descansar un poco, pero Hans, el verdadero responsable de su muerte merece hacerme compañía en prisión, ¿No crees? — Estuvo unos cuantos segundos de pie antes de disponerse a abandonar el sitio.


	12. 12

_**XII**_

* * *

 _ **ElsSnow21** : ¿Siempre eres así?_

 _ **NaveenRoyal1** : ¿Irresistible?_

 _ **Tiana_Frog9** : ¿Si recuerdas que estoy en este grupo?, ¿Disfrutas hacerme enojar Naveen?_

 _ **South_Hans13** : Deja de coquetearle a mi chica :p_

 _ **ElsSnow21** : ¿Desde cuando soy tu chica? O.o Dejen de jugar chicos, tenemos que concentrarnos en el proyecto de química._

 _ **NaveenRoyal1** : Hagamos un tonto volcán de bicarbonato y listo, o hagamos flotar un huevo en un vaso con agua y sal._

 _ **Tiana_Frog9:** ¿Es enserio Naveen?, ¿Quieres reprobar la materia? Tienes que esforzarte más tonto...¡Y TIENES QUE AYUDARNOS EN EL PROYECTO!_

 _* NaveenRoyal1 ha abandonado el grupo*_

 _ **Tiana_Frog9** : Voy a matarlo._

 _ **South_Hans13** : Quiero ver :)_

* * *

— ¡Wow! — Anna había estado suficientemente distraída como para no notar la presencia de otra persona en las escaleras, hasta que chocó contra él. — Realmente lo lamento. — Afortunadamente no había provocado que el chico derramara su bebida.

— No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan. — El moreno le sonrió y la pelirroja correspondió el gesto y prosiguió a ir a la sala.

— ¡Hey, Ann! — La saludó Kristoff. — ¿Haz visto a Elsa?, creo que se me perdió.

— Está bien, acabo de hablar con ella. — Respondió. —, hubo un malentendido con Hans, pero dijo que se uniría a la fiesta pronto, en fin, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

— ¿Qué? , ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó el rubio. — la fiesta aún no termina, incluso yo podría llevarte a casa si acaso el transporte es un problema para ti.

— Créeme, es mejor si me voy. — Dijo. —, igualmente, gracias por la oferta. — La pelirroja agachó la cabeza. — hasta luego Kris, disfruta la fiesta. — Anna sonrió tímidamente antes de cruzar por la puerta principal.

— Quédate. — Insistió Kristoff. —, Estoy segura de que Elsa quiere que te quedes, al menos hasta después del pastel. — La pelirroja lo reconsidero y accedió a permanecer un poco más en el lugar.

Kristoff dio un gran trago a su cerveza un poco más tranquilo por saber que Elsa se encontraba bien; hubiese tenido muchos problemas con su madre de no ser así.

— ¡Ya llegue, perras! — Exclamó Eugene al ingresar a la vivienda. Hans se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos y le arrebató el cartón de cervezas. —, Vamos Princesa, no hagas drama. Solo llegue un poco tarde. — Hans no dijo nada, simplemente se apartó.

— ¡Eugene! — Exclamó Rapunzel felizmente al verlo. — ¡Les dije que llegaría antes de media noche! — Comentó a un grupo de chicas. El castaño se aferró a su novia y la besó con mucha pasión.

— Consíganse un cuarto, Dios. — Comentó con desagrado Tiana.

— ¡Tía! Tan linda como siempre. — Exclamó el recién llegado. —, ¿Dónde está Naveen? — Preguntó Eugene.

— Fue al baño. — Respondió la morena. —, seguro no tarda en volver.

Todos estaban demasiado ocupados alcoholizándose, fumando, hablando sobre cualquier tontería y también haciendo toda clase de tonterías como para notar la ausencia de la cumpleañera. A excepción de Kristoff, quien nuevamente se había preocupado.

— Westergaard. — Dijo acercándose al pelirrojo. — ¿Haz visto a Elsa?, Anna dijo que no tardaría en regresar a la fiesta, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— No tengo idea. — Respondió restándole importancia. Aún estaba algo molesto con ella y ciertamente prefería no verla por el momento. — Seguro no tarda en aparecer. — Optó por apartarse, lo menos que quería era lidiar con la rubia.

Hans no tardó en notar a Rapunzel y a su novio besándose y toqueteándose sin pena alguna, hasta que Merida intervino y les lanzó un vaso de refresco para separarlos. Ambos enamorados se miraron con complicidad antes de tomarse de la mano y empezar a reír mientras rápidamente corrían hacia la planta superior.

El pelirrojo tan solo esperaba que no hicieran sus cosas en su habitación.

* * *

Tras la confesión de Anna se había vuelto a interrogar a todos los asistentes a esa fiesta, revisar algunas coartadas que los chicos tenían.

Rapunzel insistió en que Eugene y ella la habían encontrado ya sin vida, mientras que Tiana y Merida decían haber estado en todo momento en la sala de la casa, Hans repitió haber discutido con Elsa, pero no haberle hecho daño alguno.

El pelirrojo volvió a casa y se encerró en su cuarto, aunque aquella habitación no le parecía tan tranquila como antes.

— ¡Hey, idiota! — Dijo Linus abriendo la puerta sin haber tocado previamente. — Mamá dice que bajes a almorzar. Así que deja de lamentarte por los rincones y apresúrate. — Cerró con brusquedad la puerta dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Pocos minutos después se unió al resto de la familia en el comedor, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

— Entonces. — Habló Robert. —, ¿Esa chica, Anna?, ¿Confesó? — Preguntó, sus padres lo miraron con molestia, mientras que la mayoría de los hermanos pusieron los ojos en blanco. — ¿Qué? — Preguntó confuso.

— Anna confesó haberlo planeado. — Respondió Hans sin muchos ánimos. —, pero ella insiste en que no fue ella...

— ¿Y enserio le crees? — Cuestionó burlonamente Linus. — Cualquiera mentiría con tal de salvarse de prisión. — Hizo una pausa. — ¿Hasta cuando tendremos que soportar esta situación?, esa chica está muerta, esa pelirroja confesó querer matarla, fin del caso.

— Al menos a nosotros no nos están interrogando. — Comentó Albert. —, todos estábamos fuera de casa esa noche.


	13. 13

_**XIII**_

* * *

 _ **ElsSnow21** : ¿Sabes que es raro? Cuando añades a alguien a Facebook sus amigos empiezan a enviarte solicitudes de amistad. Simplemente no lo entiendo._

 _ **South_Hans13** : ¿Acaso me escribiste para presumirme tu popularidad? Bromeo, te entiendo; tu amiga me envió solicitud en todas mis cuentas, ¿Debo preocuparme?_

* * *

— Hans está abajo. — Dijo la rubia al ver al hermano mayor de Hans frente a la puerta.

— Lo sé. — Dijo Linus. —, escuché que discutieron, solo quiero decirte que él es un idiota y si acaso quieres que lo golpee con gusto lo haré. Aún tengo algo de tiempo antes de irme.

— Él no es un idiota. — Comentó Elsa un poco a la defensiva. —, y bueno, si discutimos, pero creo que podremos superarlo, aún así gracias por preocuparte.

— Te traje un refresco. — Dijo el moreno. La rubia tomó el vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

— Limón, mi favorito. — Comentó debido a no saber qué otra cosa decir.

— Se que prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien...— Ella le sonrió con un poco de incomodidad.

* * *

Quizá fue lo que comentaron en el comedor o simplemente el recuerdo de aquella fiesta que no podía dejar de repasar. Con la confesión de Anna; regresaba a su memoria con mayor frecuencia.

Si recordaba a Anna con aquella flor, pero la pelirroja realmente insistía en que ella la había desechado casi al instante, admitía haber subido a la recámara y charlado con Elsa, pero que ella no había asesinado a la rubia.

La policía tenía nuevos sospechosos como Naveen; quien se había separado del grupo por un momento durante la fiesta, Rapunzel y Eugene quienes reportaron el crimen, Tiana; que aunque no se le vio subir a la recámara, sabían que en ocasiones Naveen le coqueteaba a Elsa simplemente a modo de broma pero quizá había sido razón suficiente para quitarla del medio.

Pero con lo que Albert había comentado "Todos estuvimos fuera esa noche" y hasta cierto punto era verdad, todos habían hecho planes esa noche ya que Hans había pedido permiso para hacerle la fiesta a Elsa, pero Linus había estado allí por un momento; simplemente fastidiando, salió de casa bastante tarde.

Quizá estaba siendo paranoico, ¿Qué motivos tendría su hermano para deshacerse de Elsa?, el pelirrojo pensó en ello un momento antes de caer en cuenta de que posiblemente matar a Elsa jamás estuvo en los planes del asesino.

Linus siempre restó importancia al caso, incluso una vez Preguntó porque nadie consideraba la opción de que se hubiese tratado de un suicidio; él sabía que ellos habían discutido, así que trató de dar un motivo por el cual la joven hubiese optado por quitarse la vida, pero para Hans no tenía sentido, tampoco para el resto de amigos de Elsa.

Salió de casa tratando de actuar normal, Viktor se ofreció a acompañarlo pero amablemente negó la oferta argumentando que necesitaba estar solo por un momento. Su hermano insistió mucho, quizá preocupado que por la tristeza que le provocó la muerte de su amiga; él decidiese suicidarse. Finalmente pudo convencerlo de no hacerle compañía.

Apresuraba el paso cada tanto, impaciente por llegar a la estación de policía. Quizá sus sospechas no aportarían nada al caso, pero prefería no quedarse con la duda y averiguar de una vez por todas que había sucedido esa noche.

Días después Linus Westergaard fue interrogado por primera vez en toda la investigación. El admitió haber estado en casa; todo lo contrario que se había dicho en un principio. Dijo haber visto a Anna tirar algo extraño al cesto de la basura y por curiosidad hecho un vistazo.

Una pobre búsqueda de internet decía que era una planta que era irritante para la piel y que si se llegaba a tomar como té provocaría un desmayo, otras páginas web (De poca confianza) decían que provocaba alucinaciones o que sería como drogarse.

— Yo no quería matarla. — Se defendió Linus. —, internet decía que si alguien la tomaba no sería realmente grave, quizá mi culpa fue añadir demasiado, pero realmente quería que el efecto durara un poco más. — Comentó. —, pero luego ella empezó a decir que no podía respirar, yo simplemente salí de allí y me fui de fiesta con unos amigos...quizá ella era alérgica a la planta y por eso ella murió.

— La planta era venenosa. — Le informó el policía. —, Sin embargo, ¿Por qué usted quiso drogarla?

— Mi hermano es un idiota. — Respondió Linus despreocupado. —, era claro que esa chica sentía algo por Hans, pero mi hermanito es un imbécil que después de una insignificante pelea se hace el ofendido y bueno, ella merecía algo mejor — Hizo una pausa. —, simplemente quería que ella estuviera un poco...relajada.

— Convine el té con refresco, ella no lo notó. — Continuó Linus. —, charlamos un poco, debo agregar que escucharla hablar sobre mi hermano fue una tortura, ella era tan...mojigata, pero no por ello menos sexy. — Agregó. —, solo pretendí interesarme en lo que ella decía mientras esperaba que el té hiciera efecto, pero no resultó como yo pensé.

— Seamos honestos, polís. — Rió Linus. —, esa pelirroja ¿Anna? Merece estar en la cárcel más que yo. — Tomó un respiro antes de seguir. —, ella sabía exactamente qué hacían las plantas yo solo soy un idiota que no sabe de plantas, ella tenía razones, por cierto, ¿No creen que sea lesbiana y estaba enamorada de Elsa?

Linus no estaba en la casa cuando Rapunzel y Eugene habían encontrado a Elsa, ni siquiera estaba invitado a la fiesta y su familia lo creía fuera de casa; igual que al resto, por lo cual jamás se le consideró un sospechoso.

Después de la confesión de Linus, Anna comentó haberlo visto subir las escaleras, pero que no le resultó extraño; después de todo él vivía allí.

Lo que reconfortaba de alguna manera a Hans era que su hermano era mayor de edad; por lo cual no le darían una condena corta; todo lo contrario a Anna.

La pelirroja solo estaría encarcelada por 3 años por haber planeado el homicidio y mentir a las autoridades. Mientras que Linus pasaría 30 años tras las rejas.

Aunque Hans no pensaba que nada sería suficiente para hacerlos pagar por lo que le habían hecho a Elsa, al menos le tranquilizaba que ahora sabía que le había ocurrido.

Había escuchado rumores sobre lo que les ocurría a los presos en la cárcel, tan solo esperaba que tanto Linus como Anna tuviesen una cálida bienvenida...

* * *

 **Nota de autor** :

Primero que nada...Frozen Fan, ¿Tu eres detective o algo? Jaja

Bueno aquí termino esta historia, realmente surgió la idea en mi cabeza después de cruzarme con un video en YouTube que un caso qué pasó aquí en Mexico donde una chica mató a su mejor amiga básicamente por los mismos motivos que Anna.

A Frozen Fan...se que yo te hago odiar a Anna más de lo normal, así que si te provoque ganas de matarme por solo darle 3 años de cárcel fue básicamente por basarme en ese caso...en donde la chica SI mató a su amiga a puñaladas y solo le dieron 3 años y 6 meses, entonces le di a Anna solo 3 por pensarlo.

Sobre Linus realmente no sabía cuánto darle, le pude haber preguntado a mi madre porque ella es abogada y sabe más que yo sobre esos casos, pero me iba a mirar raro y le decía: Hola mamá, ¿Cuánto tiempo permanece alguien en la cárcel por matar a alguien?

Originalmente Anna si iba a ser la asesina, pero siendo honestos nadie más tenía una razón o era realmente sospechoso así que eso de ¿Quien habrá sido? Perdía el sentido.

Así que realmente pensé en que él culpable fuese alguien que casi no apareciera, que incluso en los recuerdos y mensajes no se mencionara. Lamento si torture sus mentes

Así que busque en internet y realmente lo que encontré apegándome mas al caso del fic no me convenció porque era incluso menos a lo que le di a Anna, así que le puse 30 años porque quise y quería ponerle más pero pensé que sonaría más irreal

En fin, espero que no hayan odiado del todo la historia, nos leemos.


End file.
